


Wanna Watch Up?

by REFRIDGERATOR



Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships, Temporary Character Death, Tommyinnit needs a hug, and he gets one, big brother wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REFRIDGERATOR/pseuds/REFRIDGERATOR
Summary: All Tommy’s anxieties evaporated as if they had never been of his concern in the first place, being replaced by a flood of pride and excitement. He won! He actually won! George and Sapnap rushed to Dream as the speedrunner fell to one knee, clutching his side. They, too, were both staring past him, like how Dream had before Tommy had shot him.  While that concerned him, he ignored it for the time being, relishing in his accomplishment. Distantly he heard the borrowed bow clatter to the ground in his joy as he raised both his arms in the air in victory, but he didn’t care. A big grin spread across his face, though he still seemed shocked.Tommy turned around, already starting to boast.“I did it Wilbur! I mean, of course I did, but-” He stopped short, his face paling. His previous exhilaration disappeared, being replaced by absolute horror. He was frozen in place, unable to look away from the sight in front of him.So that’s what they were staring at.--------------------------------------------The gremlin has a nightmare. Big Brother Wilbur™ is here to help.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998598
Comments: 30
Kudos: 648





	Wanna Watch Up?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet_______strawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_______strawberry/gifts).



> hello! some of you may have read my "tommy fucking dies" fic. after some encouragement from family, friends, and this once nice person in the comments, i've written an actual one! so here you guys go :)

_Tommy stood on the bridge, his back to his enemy, waiting for Wilbur to begin counting._

_The world seemed to stop in the few moments before the duel. All Tommy could hear was the gentle sloshing off the water against the wooden platform and his own heavy breaths. He couldn’t think of a time he had been more anxious. His grip on his bow was so strong it turned his knuckles white. He forced himself to take a deep breath. Everything would go fine, he told himself, even if he didn’t believe it._

_And then everything sped up again and suddenly Tommy was walking forward as Wilbur counted._

_1_

_He took another shuddering breath. Why was he so nervous? There was nothing to be nervous about. He would win. He would do this._

_2_

_This would be easy. Just draw the bow back and nick Dream on the side. Boom, independence. Right?_

_3_

_That’s what he told himself. He still didn’t believe it._

_4_

_Wilbur told him to do what his heart told him. So he did. This is what his heart was telling him, right?_

_5_

_He was beginning to second guess this._

_6_

_His palms felt sweaty. He tightened his grip on his bow._

_7_

_He wondered for a moment what would happen if he lost._

_8_

_The 10 duel commandments. Last chance to negotiate out of this._

_9_

_He didn’t._

_10, paces, fire!_

_Tommy whipped around faster than he ever had, drawing his bow back, barely caring to aim. He released the drawstring, and missed. A new bolt of anxiety shot up his spine and he desperately pulled out another arrow. He glanced up as he was fumbling with it to see Dream aiming directly for his side. He yelped and stumbled to the side right as Dream let go, the arrow whizzing right through where Tommy had just been standing._

_He let out a shaky breath and finally got the arrow nicked in the drawstring, pulling back. This time he attempted to actually aim for Dream. His opponent was still getting out another arrow.  
Perfect, he thought, closing one eye to aim better. _

_He saw Dream’s body suddenly go rigid. He seemed to be staring past Tommy, but he couldn’t tell with the mask his enemy was wearing. Tommy didn’t pay too much mind to his odd behavior though, and seized the opportunity to release the arrow._

_Time slowed down again, for the few milliseconds the projectile was suspended in the air. Tommy’s eyebrows creased and he sucked in a breath._

_It hit Dream._

_All Tommy’s anxieties evaporated as if they had never been of his concern in the first place, being replaced by a flood of pride and excitement. He won! He actually won! George and Sapnap rushed to Dream as the speedrunner fell to one knee, clutching his side. They, too, were both staring past him, like how Dream had before Tommy had shot him. While that concerned him, he ignored it for the time being, relishing in his accomplishment. Distantly he heard the borrowed bow clatter to the ground in his joy as he raised both his arms in the air in victory, but he didn’t care. A big grin spread across his face, though he still seemed shocked._

_Tommy turned around, already starting to boast._

_“I did it Wilbur! I mean, of course I did, but-” He stopped short, his face paling. His previous exhilaration disappeared, being replaced by absolute horror. He was frozen in place, unable to look away from the sight in front of him._

_So that’s what they were staring at._

_A few feet away from him, clutching his bleeding midsection, was Wilbur. He had fallen to his knees and was keeling over slightly, his face contorted in unimaginable pain as the arrow shifted where it had stuck itself in the center of his stomach. His breath came out in ragged pants as he clung to life, shaky hands pressing at his torso in a feeble attempt to stop the blood.  
Tommy wasn’t sure how to react to what he was watching. What was he watching? He was- he was watching Wilbur die and it was all his fault. Tommy’s arms dropped to his sides. He had challenged Dream to this duel. He had ran his mouth when Wilbur told him not too. Wilbur was going to die and it was all his fault. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He wanted to run to Wilbur, but also run away from what he was witnessing. He didn’t know what to do. His president- his friend- his brother was dying. _

_When Wilbur tipped over onto the grass with a sickening thud, he made up his mind. Tommy sprinted over and fell onto his knees in front of Wilbur, staring at him with wide eyes as his stomach continued to bleed. He lifted his violently shaking hands toward him, hovering over him uncertainly. Tommy began to hyperventilate, tears freely falling down his face now._

_“Wilbur?” He cried out. What was he supposed to do? Take out the arrow? Could he save Wilbur now? “Wilbur, please, don’t leave me here alone. Wil?” Tommy sobbed, no, begged. He forced his hands to move again, ripping a piece of cloth off his L’manburg uniform and taking the arrow out of his brother-figure’s stomach. He then pressed the cloth to the wound desperately, pushing far too hard. “C-C’mon Wil, please!” His hands were already coated in Wilbur’s blood, but he pressed harder._

_“Please, I’m sorry! Please don’t go, please, please, please..” Tommy’s pleas dissolved into unintelligible whimpers. He dropped his hands away from the gash. Slowly, he reached towards Wilbur’s face, which was facing away from him. He turned his head to face Tommy._

_His eyes were lifeless._

Tommy woke up, sobbing harder than he can ever remember sobbing in his life. He was confused, disoriented from waking up so suddenly from the nightmare that he didn’t know what he was crying about other than the feeling of guilt and loss that hung heavily inside his chest. He attempted to take deeper breaths to get control of his breathing, bringing his trembling hands to wipe at the tears that fell down his face. 

Then it all came crashing back.

Tommy gasped as he remembered what had happened in his horrifying dream, and managed to sob even harder than before, gasping for air. He pushed himself against the corner of the wall his bed was placed next to, bringing his knees to his chest. He looked down at his hands. He could see Wilbur’s blood coating them. His breath hitched and he pressed them into his eyes, crying so hard his weeps were silent. 

_It’s all my fault Wilbur died- all my fault.._

He whimpered and curled further in on himself. Thoughts of remorse kept running through his brain, only making the situation worse. He sat there for a long time, in the corner of his messy bed in his dark room, trying to get his breathing and thinking under control.  
_It was just a dream Tommy, pull yourself together…_  
Tommy tried to remember the breathing pattern Wilbur had him do when he had a PTSD episode once. 4-7-8, right? Yeah. That was it. 4-7-8. He tried to match that rhythm, and although it proved difficult at first because he kept feeling like he couldn’t breathe, he eventually got it under somewhat control. His tears slowly came to a halt and he wiped the rest away from his eyes. He was still a little shaky, but he felt better now. Wilbur’s fine. Wilbur’s alive. 

His dumb brain had to go terrify him with another morbid thought.

_What if he wasn’t?_

No, no, he saw Wil before bed. He was fine...

_But what if he wasn’t?_

Dread pooled in the bottom of his stomach. His hands felt clammy. He needed to see him. He needed to make sure he was okay. Tommy clambered out of his bed and felt his way around his dark room to his door. He gripped the doorknob and carefully opened it, peeking out into the hallway like he expected something to be there. Only the wood walls of He inhaled and opened his door all the way, slowly walking out, on edge. He made his way down the hall to Wilbur’s room which was on the right, his heart speeding up with anticipation. 

Tommy opened the door without knocking, peering into the older man’s room. He could see the lump of Wilbur sleeping in his bed. He breathed out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He was okay. There was nothing to worry about in the first place. He opened his eyes again to look at Wilbur. He paled.

Was he breathing? Tommy swore Wilbur wasn’t breathing. His eyes widened. Was he bleeding? Was that the arrow in his stomach? Was that dream not a dream? So much fear filled him in that moment as he stood in the doorway his head started to pound. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and stumbled into the room, shaking as he made his way to the sleeping man. He put his hand on his shoulder and gently tapped him.

“W-Wil?” Tommy’s voice wavered. He gulped, waiting for a response. Nothing. He was just asleep still, right? He shook him a little harder, a little more desperate. “W-Wilbur?” Why wasn’t he waking up? Tears formed in his eyes. No, no no. “Wilbur!”

Tommy had never felt more relief as the musician flinched awake. “Tommy?” He groaned, voice laced with sleepy-ness. A tear slipped down his cheek. The reassurance that Wilbur was alright brought everything crashing down. He let out a small sob.  
“W-Wil-” He stuttered.  
Wilbur shot up. “Tommy? Toms?” The sleepy-ness from when had spoken a few moments ago had been replaced with concern. “Hey, hey, woah. Are you alright? Why are you crying?” Tommy could see his eyebrows knitted together with worry. Wilbur shifted aside to make room for him on his bed. He patted the mattress, an invitation for him to get on. Tommy crawled onto the bed, sitting next to Wilbur. He let out another heart-breaking sob. His brother pulled him into a hug.

“Shh, it’s alright, Tommy. Let it out.” Wilbur cooed, rubbing circles into his back. Tommy grabbed the back of his shirt for dear life, sobbing into his shoulder. Wilbur just let him, continuing to rub comforting circles and keeping him locked in the hug. He started muttering random apologies about letting him down. “It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m okay. There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Tommy buried his face further into the crook of his neck. 

Wilbur started to hum The Internet Ruined Me in an attempt to help calm the younger boy down. Tommy swallowed and focused on the quiet melody, starting to get his breathing under control. Eventually, he stopped crying and let the tension leave his body, relaxing into Wilbur’s comforting hold. Wilbur ran a hand through his hair. Tommy sighed contentedly, having quelled his anxiety. He reluctantly pulled himself out of the hug and sat criss cross in front of Wilbur, keeping his gaze secured on his lap.

Wilbur stared at the boy for a moment before speaking up, still concerned for him. “Would you like to tell me what that was about?” He asked, reaching forward to rest a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. Tommy’s red-rimmed eyes looked up to meet Wilbur’s. He murmured something unintelligible. “What was that?” 

“I had a nightmare.” Tommy grimaced at how hoarse his voice was, his face reddening with embarrassment. Wilbur’s eyes softened.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked gently, not wanting to push him. Tommy looked away, licking his lips. He looked back up, opened his mouth, hesitated, and then went for it.

“I-it was the day of the duel. I was on the Prime Path with Dream to my back, and then you started to count. I w-walked forward like I was supposed to, turned around and fired on 10. We both missed, but I got Dream on the second shot. I turned a-around to boast to you and-” His breath hitched as he remembered the blood. The arrow. The lifeless eyes. He shuddered. Wilbur’s hand on his shoulder kept him grounded. He continued, “When I turned around you were- Dream’s arrow h-had hit you in the stomach, and you w-were bleeding out on the ground.” He glanced down at his hands. “I tried to save you, but it was too late, and when I looked into your e-eyes-” A single tear slipped down his cheek and he rubbed it away. He looked back up at Wilbur.

“Oh, Tommy,” Wilbur had teared up a little at the realization of just _how much_ Tommy cared about him. He pulled him into another hug. Tommy just let him, leaning his head on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve never pulled you into that war-” Wilbur’s guilt was cut off by Tommy.  
“It’s okay Wil. I had fun fighting in that war with you.” He pulled back from the hug to give Wilbur a toothy smile. Wilbur gave him a small smile and ran a hand through his hair.  
“Me too.”

“Wanna watch Up?” Tommy’s eyes were hopeful.  
Wilbur raised an eyebrow. “Toms, it’s like 3am-”  
“I won’t be able to get back to sleep!”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. 100%. And to get back to sleep I need to eat ice cream and watch a movie with you.”  
Wilbur rolled his eyes. “Fine. If you say so.” He smirked. “Go wash your face. I don’t want you looking like you're high while we’re watching a movie. Then meet me in the living room.”  
Tommy snorted, grinning. “Okay!” He climbed out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom, turning on the water.

Wilbur shook his head fondly at his excitement, getting out of the bed too and making his way down the hall to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and took out the tub of vanilla ice cream they had brought the other night, opening it up and setting it out on the counter. He got out the bowls and set them next to the ice cream, then leaving to set up the movie. The ice cream would soften enough in the meantime so he could scoop it out.  
He heard the water stop running as he turned on the TV, and soon after Tommy came down from the hallway.

“So you wanna watch Up?” He asked, kneeling and bringing out the movie disks from under the coffee table.  
“Yes.” Tommy responded automatically. Wilbur looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Are you sure? We watch that every time. There’s other movies, y’know-”  
“No.” Tommy deadpanned. “Up is the only movie that exists to me.” He tried to keep a serious face when he said this, but cracked a smile and let out a small laugh. Wilbur sighed, faking annoyance.  
“Okay then, Tomathy,” He said jokingly, earning an indignant sound out of Tommy. He found the case for the movie and opened the DVD player, inserting the disk. “Now keep still while I get the ice cream.”

Wilbur returned with the vanilla ice cream, which he had drizzled with chocolate syrup, and handed Tommy his bowl. He plopped down on the couch next to Tommy, throwing a blanket over both of their laps. He then grabbed the remote and started up the movie, making sure to keep it down a little to be mindful to the other residents of L’manburg. Tommy shifted closer to him so their arms were touching. The movie began.

About halfway through the movie, Wilbur felt something heavy lean against him. He looked over to find that Tommy had fallen asleep and slumped against him, empty bowl still in his hands. He smiled fondly at him and carefully removed the bowl, moving it to the coffee table. He shifted into a more comfortable position, letting the movie continue playing as Tommy slept beside him. 

And if Niki took a picture of the two boys sleeping together on the couch in the morning and gushed about it to the rest of L’manburg, Tommy and Wilbur didn’t need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> btw, i started writing this before the election! in my headcannon they built a big house thing for them all of l'manburg to live in.
> 
> also, according to ao3’s statistics, only a small percentage of you actually give kudos. so if you like the story, hit that kudos button. its free, and maybe you could leave a comment while your at it! thank you and have a good rest of your day ❤️


End file.
